slapstickculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Cho
Linda Cho, also known as The World's Most Beautiful Woman, is a minor character in Slapstick Culture and a member of Mixy Morbid Studio. She has a brief appearance in Act One, and more important roles in the second and third acts of the story. Background Linda Cho was born and raised for most of her childhood in the Southeast Quadrant. When she was about thirteen, her parents divorced, and she moved to the Queen's Quadrant with her father. He married the rich mother of Izaya Oxygen, who was, at that time, already a rising star in the music industry. Linda was introduced to show business as well, and with the help of her stepmother, began to carve out a path for herself as a young model and pageant star. She also dabbled in small-time acting alongside Izaya. At the age of 18, she was given the title of "The Most Beautiful Woman in the World", her first real accomplishment in her life. She met her future castmate Tahiti Cat through this, and she introduced her to the Underground Justice, which Linda joined in the hopes of accomplishing something not related to her looks. The Underground gave her a new perspective on life, and she slowly began to loathe and fear the media thanks to their attempt to cover up the same crimes she'd feared as a child as they happened in the Queen's Quarter. Personality Linda is a flighty, insecure woman who tries to present herself as a flawless idol to the public. Her onstage and offstage personas are polar opposites. Onstage, she is confident, flirty - while still keeping innocent tones to her character - and charismatic. She is consistently voted one of the most popular members of Mixy Morbid (following Tim, Tahiti and Grant) both within and outside of the city. Offstage, however, she is extremely emotional and rather volatile. Her fear of the media and the crimes that it covers up renders her near hysterical at times, and she is jokingly named by Grant as "most likely to bolt from an important crime scene". Some of her castmates also think of her as clingy and irritating, but she is at least tolerated by everyone. She is addicted to several different kinds of drugs, including chalk, conte, thinner and resin. She's also been known to need rescuing from unfortunate situations at clubs and parties in the past, and despite her paranoia, always seems to make poor decisions about her well-being. Physical Appearance Linda is a Curtain Call hybrid, a specific combination of styles that causes a clean, sharp-edged look. She has very large, dark red eyes, and long, straight black/cobalt hair. Her hands and feet are relatively large, though her limbs are thin, and she has a slim, athletic build. She generally wears a lot of makeup, which is quite often sparkly and childish (causing Tiger Lily to call her a prostitute.) Her family has very clear Moe and NuRetro influences, and her resulting art style is considered one of the most appealing hybrids. Relationships *Linda greatly looks up to Tiger Lily and generally trusts her judgment on most topics. She thinks of Tiger Lily as a very close friend, although the sentiment isn't entirely returned. Tiger Lily was one of the only cast members who didn't stop talking to her after she began dating Marty Cosmo, and was the first to try and comfort her when he cheated on her three days later. *Saccharine Sydney is one of the first people to recognize Linda's lies. She recognizes her as a former citizen of the Southeast because of her mild accent and some of the slang she uses, which causes Linda to break down and make Sydney swear she won't tell anyone. Sydney agrees, but the tension between them is heavy from then on. After several months of awkwardness, Tiger Lily forces the two to spend an evening together, and they realize that they have quite a bit more in common than they initially thought. Trivia *Linda was the ninth member of Mixy Morbid to be hired. Sydney objected to Tim's decision to hire her, believing that she was only chosen for her looks, and Linda was almost dropped from the team roster due to the ensuing controversy. *Linda is the Mixy Morbid counterpart to Sabrina Brine. Both are attractive young women with sweet, somewhat vapid personalities, both of them are vastly underestimated in battle, and both seek the attention and validation of some other member of their team. They also have a close bond with an animal boy on their team. Oddly enough, however, Linda and Sabrina only meet a few times and have no real opinions on one another. *Linda's explanation for why she looks so much like Maude is that the two are "distant cousins on the DNA side". Since Linda's status as an organic or synthetic cartoon is never really made clear, this raises questions about the nature of her parents and how much of her body Linda was born with. Category: Characters Category: Mixy Morbid Category: Hybrids Category:Females Category: Humanshape Characters Category: Underground Justice